


Hunters will be hunted

by alightinthedawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Inquisition Trespasser, Other, Post Trespasser, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Trespasser, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightinthedawn/pseuds/alightinthedawn
Summary: Lavellan is still looking for Solas and is rather successful doing so. There are still things unsaid, there's a lot to discuss and she will smack it into his face, creatorsdammit he'll listen. There' also something very important to show.





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to hunt a dumb-ass elven "god" for dummies: Use common strategies seen by other animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... since we all thirsty for some good solas/lavellan stuff and the next dragon age, i decided to enlighten the world with my own works. tbh this is the first time i publish anything and the fic was on hold for over a half year in my phone notes. pls be nice and hmu if there are any faults in language/grammatical or whatever since english isn't my first language. this fanfic is based on my lavellan vallyra, i like her a lot. here we go.

And when the troops of the inquisition stormed their camp with a loud roar, Solas suddenly was aware how she managed to catch him after all these years: Separate your prey from its herd, circle it and attack- like a pack of wolves.

And he, who was called the "Dread Wolf" had fallen for this ruse commonly used by _wolves_.

How ironic. It took her a few years, still.

The inquisition troops started to attack their camps two years ago, here and there. The attacks where always elaborated in a way that a retreat seemed like the easiest way out. No loss, few wounded, equipment still recovered. Simple. Too simple. _He should have known_.

But then, then she started to take over the eluvians and crossroads too, limiting his options. Step by step, she closed her fangs like a wolf who just snapped the prey in the neck. There was no escape, no way to wind himself out, except to attack.

He and his small troop fought grimly and perfectly focused, inquisition troops dropping dead like flys until Solas saw _her_. Her hair has gotten longer. The armor was new, suited her even better. Her face was covered in blood, a manic glance was in her eyes, and she slaughtered her way towards him in her never ending deathly dance, even with one hand.

Like a force of nature, she made a path for her soldiers, dancing towards him, closing the distance. _I cant't escape._

The last man between the fell by her sharp blade and time froze when she suddenly appeared in front of him. The spell he was about to speak died on his lips. For the moment of a heartbeat she looked at him full of love and admiration, carefully studying his facial futures. A spark of worry glimmered in her eyes when she noticed the dark shadows under his eyes.

His chest grew tight, his heartbeat increased a little bit more. _There she is, the love of my never ending life._

Solas wished they could stay like this a little while longer, a few more moments without words, without sound or breath, a small universe forming around them and nothing bothering them, just her presence and her eyes studying his features with a careful look on her face.

But then time started to run again and her face turned determined. _Back to business then._

He prepared to block Lavellans right dagger, but then he was hit hard in his face by her _left_  hook. The sharp pain and the impact let his head recoil and a metallic buzz filled his ears. Solas managed to bring up his hand to his face and looked bewildered when he found his fingers covered in blood. The staff slipped from his fingers and his knees gave away. From his blurred vision, he saw her silhouette: Blood dripped from her left artificial arm and the dagger she was holding in her right. Her hair whipped in the wind while in the background soldiers were still fighting. A painful grin disfigured her face.

The world around him turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom artifical magical arm for slapping your boyfriend for beeing an ass.  
> haha well what a beginning, there will be more, there is more. i will probably add some more tags and warnings in the following chapters. hope you like a fuckton of sexy falshbacks.


	2. Chit-Chat Chair is broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a hard awakening. What a civilized conversation. So calm. Much adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew her comes more! again, if you see faults, message me, comment, anything- i need any help to get my english better.

Whatever they had given him, it kept him from slipping in tho the fade. Solas was trapped in his own blurred mind, no dream nor spirit could help or distract him from his pain.

It hurt a lot. He felt like he was ripped in half.

Eventually, he found himself waking up on a chair, tied. His head hurt. From the corner of his half- open eyes he saw some runes on the floor. No easy escaping. Carefully, he lifted his head and took a first look around just to jerk back in surprise when he saw two little dalish- children in front of him. One dark, and the other light- haired. He shook his head quickly. The children disappeared.

_What in the fade..?_

Solas looked around and found himself in a large tent. A table on his left had a map of Thedas with a lot of circled areas. He knew by heart that this were the camps the Inquisition attacked once. The right side was covered by a heavy curtain. On the opposite of him was the entrance, which was just opened by someone. Light blinded him, but from the balefully memory he recognised the silhouette of Lavellan. She let the opening fall closed behind her, grabbed herself a chair from the nearby table and sat astride on it. The fingers of her artificial arm, made out of metal, started to tap a slow beat. The corner of her lips curled in a satisfied grin.

"You look horrible"

Solas let out a huffed laughter.

"Well, you did a very good of putting me in this state. What did you gave me?"

"Tea. A lot of it. My very special blend for you"

Solas felt his face disfiguring in a disgusted look. Lavellan grinned even more.

"Ugh. You're a sadistic woman"

Her face turned blank and with a quiet voice she answered.

"Not more of a sadist than you are."

The mood of the conversation changed immediately. Lavellan refused to look at Solas and didn't say a word. She let her knee bounce nervously, like every time, when she was searching for the right words to put her thoughts in an accurate sentence to describe whats she needed or demanded. Solas decided to continue the conversation after a while of her silence.

"So, now you caught me, after I was on the run for what? Seven years? Building my army and preparing my plans. But the clever and beautiful Inquisitor Lavellan captured the Dread Wolf and set an end to the lurking danger of the end of the world as the beeings of the maker knew it, destroying the last hope of a man to make up his faults and lead the elven people back to their former glory. But what will happen to the Dread Wolf? The immortal one? Since a prison won't help, the death might!"

The sarcasm in his voice grew bigger with every world while he spoke. He was frustrated, since after all, she managed to nullify his plans to protect and safe her, even if it was only a chance.

Meanwhile Lavellan started to shake and after the last word slipped from his lips, she stood up with a rumble and smashed the chair apart. The back of the chair, which survived her outburst was crouched immediately in her left fist. Solas felt his heart sink into his stomach. He went to far. In two long strides she was in front of him and grabbing him by his jaw, forcing Solas to look at her. He whimpered by the forceful touch of hers, his jaw still hurt from her punch.

"Don't you dare to speak about such things! Don't you dare to assume that you would save me or anybody with your stupid fade-plans!", she hissed. Her voice was sharp and angry.

"Don't you dare to assume _what_ you would _save_  and don't you even assume that I would be the biggest loss of yours in this mad plan!"

Lavellans face was full of anger and... _fear_? He felt his eyes getting bigger when he noticed the treacherous glistening in her eyes. Her chin didn't trembled because of anger. She was clearly at the edge of tears.

When she noticed Solas reading her face, she quickly let go of him and turned around. Again, he noticed the length of her hair. It reached towards her waist. Back then, when they meet, her hair was as short as a mans. He heard her letting out a shaky breath, before she, to his surprise, continued in fluent, flawless elvish.

"Things have changed, Solas. After I found you again, I was about to join you immediately. But there were... unpleasant events holding me back. I not only have responsibilities towards the Inquisition and our friends, you know? I was so happy to have you returned, I would have sacrificed myself, the Inquisition and every living being in this world for you and the fade except..." she let out another shaky breath and turned around towards Solas. Her gaze was warm, loving and endlessly sad.

"Do you remember the nights we spent together? Or the conversations we had?"

"I would never forget" whispered Solas. _When did the tone oft he conversation changed again? When did she managed to turn it so...soft?_

"You know, in one of those nights, something happened. Something I never thought would happen. Maybe you know even when?"

Solas let the memories, which he kept carefully in the deep of his mind out of their dark corner. He allowed himself to be flooded by the strong emotions the memories brought with them. And he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lavellan drank from the well (more like she jumped in with her middelfingers up to morrigan...and abelas, and corypheus) in retrospect, this was a fault. but i believe since morrigan got those sick elven poetry skills (second playthrough with a old qunari lady) that a lavellan should get a lot more, like fluent elvish and some glimpse on solas aka dread wolf and so on and maybe some low key magic (thats how she uses her arm protesis).
> 
> nest chapter is a (smutty) flashback! i will update sometimes next week if i find any time...


	3. She wore shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas visits Lavellan at night because he's concerned with her sleeping schedule. He ends up helping her find some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I know i said I will update within a week and it ended in two something weeks but i moved and had no internet access and I had to proofread the whole thing 5 times and I don't know how to put the text on my phone and god forbid i save it on a usb stick because i would end up loosing this silly thing and i will certainly not publish this from my work computer. na-ah. never.

Solas woke up after a few hours sleeping. He had strayed through the fade, but her presence was missing again. Since a few days it seemed like she couldn't find some rest. At first, he didn't think much about it. She fell asleep in the early morning hours and she didn't have the time to start dreaming, but he still knew she was sleeping at last. He didn't mention it, but after a week he started to notice her lack of sleep. In the afternoon, when they had time to talk, her head began to nod after a while. Falling asleep and relaxing, only to wake up again when her head sunk suddenly to her chest. She laughed it off, telling him it was nothing when he raised an amused brow the first times, but now he was seriously concerned about her.

He raised from the couch he were sleeping on, throwing away the heavy, warm, covers and put on his pants after searching them in the darkness. He didn't want to risk to meet another sleepless wanderer in his underwear. Quickly, he slipped out into the great hall and crossed to the door that led to her rooms. A cool breeze met him when he opened the door and a shiver traveled down his spine. In this moment, he wished he had put on his tunic too.

_Is my appearance maby too indecent? She's a lady after all. She shouldn't get the wrong idea about my appearance._

_No, she's not like_ that _. She won't spend a second thought about my half naked body_.

The thought hurted anyway his pride a bit, he was quite good looking after all. He grinned and shook his head. Those thoughts were silly. With soundless steps he walked up the stairs, and the air seemed to get colder. He wrapped his arms around his body when he took the last steps, and then he was in her room.

The door to the balcony was open wide and letting cold air in to the room. Her bed was churned up, a sign that she tried to sleep but failed at the attempt. A small oil lamp burned fretful and weak next to the bed.

_How long has she been awake?_

Then, his eyes traveled to the balcony doors again and he froze. The almost full moon climbed high enough to enlighten her face and shoulders, the rest of her body was in the dark, but the torches and lamps down conjured a shine that lit the forms of her silhouette. She stood there, proud and majestic, looking up to the stars. And she was naked. Completely. Wearing nothing but shadows on her skin. Darker lines drew patterns on her skin, matching the design of her vallasin. He followed the lines on her body with his eyes, one was travelling down over the shoulder tot he small of her back and made gentle curve before it follwed to her arse and... He inhaled sharply and forced to look away, regretting it immediately.

To gawk at her was very impolite, but to turn away from such beauty was rude, offensive even. His face was still turned away, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Come in, Solas. Don't stand in the doors like a stranger" she said softly without turning around.

"How comes you know it's me?"

"I have an excellent hearing. I'm a huntress after all. Or...I was." she chuckled.

Solas took a few steps towards her, eyes pinned to her neck. Her short hair was slightly moving in the wind. She turned around in a swift movement and he froze again. He felt his knees getting weaker, he searched for something to hold on and grabbed his jawbone pendant.

She was breathtaking, mesmerising, absolutely perfect, a goddess among mortals. He swallowed hard as he felt a fire ignite in his chest. The heat traveled quickly along the veins and he didn't felt cold anymore, but instead he felt like a lovestuck teenager, electricy crawling under his skin. It was a long time since he has been feeling this way.

With a self assurance of a queen she walked past him to her desk, grabbing a half full glass of wine. Not minding his reaction, she started to chat about things saying things like _another sleepless night_ and _the inquisition_ and _being nervous about the ball_ \- the words flow over him like water without leaving any imprint. He continued to look at her. She didn't care about her nudity, something he had noticed before.

Once, there was a night they spent in a camp next to a lake. After eating Vallyra went over to take a bath, stripping out of the clothes while she walked. Five minutes later Sera went spying on her, wanted to scare her while she washed herself, but she returned soon- with a red face and dreamy eyes. She sat at the campfire, covering her mouth and face repetetively with her hand, being suspiciously still. No one could get her to say anything, so Varric rushed over to make sure everything was ok, suspecting the worst- and he came back, as red as his coat, mumbling "'s'fine" and something like prayers. Before Solas could take a look Lavellan returned, looked confused to Solas, who only shrug his shoulders. She sighted and went sleeping. Now, he could understand the reaction of them both, and it was so understated.

"Solas, are you here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I was in thought about... uh... how to solve this situation"

"Maybe you can find something about balls in the fade! Even here! I'm sure this castle have seen plenty of them. But I don't know if they can keep up with the Orlesian ones..."

_Ah, this is what it is about!_

Thankfully for the distraction from her body and his feelings he answered: "Well, I have to admit I've seen a few. Some balls were even bigger and more pompous than any Orlesian noble could imagine. But It would be all for nothing if you don't get some sleep. Your attention and memories suffer a lot from your short of sleep."

"No, it's okay. I feel good."

"Is this so? Well, what did you have today for breakfast? Do you remember?"

"..."

"Vhenan?"

"Wait, I'm still trying to remember... but there's nothing at all. It's quite disturbing..." she laughed nervously. "What the fade."

"Come on, let's get you to bed. I'm staying with you and maybe I can cast a sleeping spell, if you'd like to?"

"No, not yet. Maybe if you hold me I can calm down a bit."

"Don't worry about the ball. Everything will be fine."

Solas took Lavellans hand in order to lead her to the bed, but instead she pulled him back, turned him around and captured him between the desk and herself, her right knee on the edge of the table. The wine glass tilted over, the last mouthful of the expensive liquid flooded the table. Solas managed to directly place his hand in the puddle, but he didn't even noticed it because of her. Her gentle touch with which she cupped his face was in a strong contrast with her burning, hungry gaze. Solas felt as if he was being eaten alive. He tried to evade her fixed gaze and looked instead at her lips. A fatal error. She quickly licked them, and he couldn't think of anything else besides how much he wanted to kiss her and how he should keep away, thoughts spinning from one to another.

_Oh by all demons of lust, please, please let me kiss you. No stop I can’t get any closer to you. Fuck this it can’t be that bad. Yes, it will be afterwards. She's so beautiful._

But before he could anything, Lavellan took slowly his hand and started to lick off the wine. With the tip of the tongue she licked carefully every drop away that had traveled down his hand, from his wrist, over his palm up to his fingertips, and then taking the finger in her mouth and sucking it clean. Solas felt a treacherous twitching in his pants and he started to pant. Between the licks he heard Lavellan murmur something.

"I have another idea what we could do."

Solas could only moan. It was frustratingly arousing, he had only the picture in his head how she would do the same with his cock. Her other hand started to roam over his neck and collarbones with a teasing touch, taking his moan as an agreement.

_I shouldn't do this. I... I should keep the distance and... because... FUCK!_

He couldn't hold back anymore. With his warm, demanding fingers he started to run over her body, following the tattoo patterns, starting at her throat, over her collar bones and down to her breasts. A small moan escaped from her when he brushed a thumb over her hard nipple. But he didn't stop there and followed the pattern down to her stomach, her abdomen- Lavellan released his other hand and moaned louder, a shudder shaked her slightly and her skin covered in goosebumps.

_Ah, a sensitive spot._

He repeated the move. Lavellan threw her head back and panted heavily. Her reaction to this small gesture aroused him even more. He grabbed her hair to keep her head in place and kissed her hard. Her nails left small traces on his back as a response to the roughness. With the other hand he stroke over her thigh she had placed next to him towards her ass and grabbed it, pulling her closer, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Lavellan moaned loud and sharply, breaking the kiss. But instead of releasing her hair, he started to kiss and nip at her exposed throat, covering her in open mouth kisses, sucking at the sensitive skin and leaving his marks here and there. Lavellan moaned even more, her moans turned into whimpers and curses shortly, her fingernails scathing up his back even more. He released her hair.

"Fuck, Solas!" her gaze was astonished.

"Was this an order, vhenan? I had in mind we play with each other a bit more before we get to this." his voice was dark and amused.

He was a bit surprised (and concerned) how fast she tore his guard apart, how fast he could leave all his intentions behind. _Damn._

A chuckle escaped from her. "You drive me crazy"

"Well, you too, and you started"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet " she purred.

With this words she forced him to the floor and placed herself above him, nibbling and biting his throat the same way he did before. Her hand run over his stomach down to his abdomen and to his erected cock, palming it. Solas layed there defenseless and breathless for a moment, before he forced her to switch positions.

"No, no, no, _no_ " he growled.

A startled look appeared on her face, but before she could say anything, he lifted her up, walked over to the bed and threw her on it. She giggled.

"What was that?"

"I won't stay with you on this cold, hard floor when a nice bed stands next to it"

"I know something else that's pretty hard" she said with a blush and bit her lip. She was giddy from sleep deprivation and the wine, but that didn’t made her less determined or less attractive.

Solas let out a shaky breath, while looking over to Vallyra, who sprawled on the bed with a smug look on her face. With the distance, his head cleared a bit.

 _I shouldn't be doing this. I should keep the distance and let her sleep. I should..._ His thinking stopped when Lavellan crawled over to him and started to tug at the edge of his pants while stroking his errection through the fabric. Concerns were gone immediately. He started to unlace his pants and she helped him impatiently to undress himself. As soon as he was naked, Lavellan grabbed his dick and placed a kiss on the tip. Solas had to grab her hair again to maintain balance. Slowly, she took him in the mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip, before she continued to take him whole, only to draw back her head and repeat again. Solas' breath hitched and he could only moan and growl and grab her hair, and with each sound and tug in her hair Lavellan speed up the pace. Solas felt his climax getting near. _To fade with everything. This was so good._ Too good.

"S-Stop, please, I'm almost coming" he whined

She let off him, but not without teasing him with her teeth, a reminder who really had had the pleasure. She let him crawl on the bed. Before she could say anything smug, and by the look on her face she was definitely about to do that, he leaned over her and slipped his fingers between her legs, teasing her clit. Her back arched of the bed and she gasped while she spread her legs more. _Beautiful._  

Solas stopped teasing her and positioned himself between her legs. She whimpered at the loss of touch, while her chest rose and fell way too quickly. He put one leg on his shoulder without breaking eye contact and he could see how her eyes darkened. Slowly, he traced his hand up and down her leg until Lavellans breath calmed down a bit. Then he started to increase it again by kissing and biting his way down her leg. He could see how she twisted the sheets in her fists, growls and moans escaped her and turned in to gasps and whimpers when he got closer to her cunt. There he stopped, leaned back, put the other leg on his shoulder and waited a moment, until she calmed down a bit.

"This was fucking mean, vhenan." said Lavellan.

Solas said nothing. He let his lips hover over her skin and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was twisting in frustration.

"Please" escaped her. Solas' corner of the lips curled up.

_A beg._

 "Solas"

_A call._

"Fuckin start you tease"

 _A command._ But her begging was his favourite.

"Then you have to ask me nicely"

"By all gods, Solas, don't be so mean"

He traced with a finger over her inner thigh as a reminder of all the pleasure he would give her. She whimpered.

"Dammit Solas, _please!_."

"Again."

"Please, Solas. Just do it, please!" she cried out loud.

He couldn't wait any longer. He started again to kiss and bite his way down to her cunt, but this time, he kissed and licked and sucked her clit, spreading her legs even more and listen to all the noises she made. She moaned and whimpered more often and louder than before, her breath rhythm increased again and she almost ripped the sheets in her fists.

"Gods, I'm close, S-Solas I-I'm going to... I'm- aaah!" she came with a loud cry, her back arching of the bed and her whole body was shaking. Solas only stopped when she came down from her climax.

"Come here" she begged, and he did as she said. Vallyra gave him a deep kiss, tasting herself in his lips.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Make love."

Solas couldn't help but smile at this expression. He was old and lost interest in sex years ago. But with her, with her it was different. It didn't feel like satisfying his lust, even if it did, but instead it truly felt like making love. With her, the world felt whole again, like before he did his mistakes. With her, he had the desire to worship every inch of her with his lips. And so he did. The pace had changed. Before, it was fast and wild, and now it was slow and passionate. Solas placed little kisses all over her freckled skin, giving a little more attention to her nipples. Her moans were small and higher than before, the tension from her body melted away. Then he positioned himself above her once more and he slowly entered her, going deeper until he was fully inside her. She was warm and wet and thight, her walls clenching around him. A shudder travelled down his spine. He had missed this way too much. She gasped and sighed. A smile appeared on her lips.

"This feels so good. You feel good."

Solas didn't answer, but he kissed her instead while he started to roll his hips into her. He moaned while he speeded up, thusting deeper. Over and over again he gave her a kiss and each time she entangled him with her arms and legs and sighed happily. None of them said a word and the room was filled with sounds of pleasure. After a while she rolled over and started to ride him. Solas let out a surprised curse and could only theow his head back in the pillows to moan and gasp.

This was so good. _By the fade, where she had learned that?_

"I'm not going to last long when you continue to ride me like this." he panted.

Her eyes darkened and she gave him a wicked smile. She liked to be the one in charge.

"Then it looks like it's up to me when you will come."

She speeded up and slowed down while she rode him, teasing Solas when he got close to his climax. Each time when she slowed down, she gave him a kiss and bit his lip as compensation to the tease. Solas let his hands roam over her body until he couldn’t take it anymore. Solas sat up and grabbed Lavellan around her waist. She moaned in surprise when she could feel how he got deeper into her. He grabbed her ass and kissed her breasts, caughin a nipple between his theet. She threw her head back by the new sensation.

She started to speed up and her breath turned fast again.

Solas felt almost immediately his climax getting near and before he could say something, he was crying her name out loud and heard her voice calling him.

She rode out their orgasm and both fell back into the soft mattress.

Her skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat, she was still catching her breath, her eyes were glassy and her hair a wild mess. Before Solas could start regretting this, he felt the heavy warmth of sleep rolling over him, mind already slipping into the fade where a familiar presence waited for him, while Vallyra shifted in his arms for a better position, already asleep.

 

 

 

They were woken up in the late aftenoon by Cassandra, red from embarassment and outraged by „The Inquisitors behavior“ and already giving

Lavellan therw a pillow in her face and groaned that she hadn’t slept enough in two weeks and called this her day off. Cassandra refused to leave until Vallyra raised in the bed, naked as the day she was born and Cassandra turned on her heel and ran off with a „FINE!“. 

They slept for another two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew i hope this was ok
> 
> for the erogenous zones away from sex parts and nipples, i discovered that if a person is ticklish in this area, you can easily make them moan too with the right touch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> vallyra couldn't care less about her naked body because whatever!!! its a body, naked. don't act as if you never seen boobs or an ass here and there.
> 
> there is a song by ASP "She wore shadows" and the lyrics were very very very inspiring. if you like gothic metal/rock give it a try: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Gx4ZrBwv1Q (ignore the 2003 gothic kid images)  
> tbh honest all started with this song and the song who fallows "She wore Shadows" (Its "Demons Love" by ASP btw --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_Gzd02ws7s ) and this was all i needed to start writing this whole thing. 
> 
> i must admit at the first play-through in halamshiral i was a disastrous mess, saved every 3 minutes and my hands were so sweaty it was disgusting. saved celene, had a dance battle with florianne at the end and wrecked this gurl. it was a nice evening. 10/10 my lavellan would visit again what a party, blood and gore inclusive. whatdoyamean it isn't supposed to be like this?!?!


End file.
